1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery, a positive electrode and a secondary battery.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Lithium metal composite oxides are used as a positive electrode active material of secondary batteries such as lithium secondary batteries. Lithium secondary batteries have already been put to practical use as small-sized power supply units for mobile telephones, notebook computers, or the like, and further attempts have been made to use them as middle-sized or large-sized power supply units for automotive applications or for power storage applications.
As a conventional positive electrode active material, Patent Document 1 discloses a positive electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery that is a lithium nickel manganese cobalt composite oxide having a pore radius of 1 μm and a pore volume of 0.55 cm3/g.